


Its for the Best

by derek-and-little-red (AlyssaDarline)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaDarline/pseuds/derek-and-little-red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's for the best, until proved otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its for the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries, but enjoy the fic!

Inspired by “After Reading Old Unrequited Love Poems” by Cristin O’Keefe Aptaowicz 

 

Derek left without saying goodbye. Something that was so common for him to do, but this time it was with a heavier heart, and a gaping hole in his chest. He couldn’t help it, everything had been becoming too much. There was too much death, bad memories, and the feelings for one amber eyed boy that kept growing. One that had wiggled his way under Derek’s skin. He had to leave though. 

“It was for the best,” Derek was telling himself, now four years later, sitting in his tiny New York apartment. He sat there replaying the last call, the last words he ever shared with Stiles. 

“What the hell Derek?” The young boy yelled into the phone. “What in the actual hell? Did you really think it was okay for you to just fucking leave like that? Without saying goodbye?” He could hear the rapid heart beat through the phone, and felt like he could smell the anger flowing from Stiles as he yelled. 

“It’s for the best,” Derek answered with, trying to keep the wolf calm as it started to whine and pace.

“For the best my ass! We need you. The pack needs you Derek. For fucks sake I need you!” He yelled before taking a deep breath. Derek stayed silent, waiting for the young boy to continue. “Just promise me you’ll eventually come?” He sounded so broken as he said it. 

“I can’t do that,” Derek had sighed before hanging up and turning his phone off. Once he got to New York, he got a new phone, only giving Scott his new number. 

Derek looked at the old phone in his hand. Still off from that phone call, never able to bring himself to getting rid of it. With a burst of determination, he jumps up on a hunt for the phone’s charger. Scott had kept him updated after he left, with little detail. He knew that Scott’s once close friendship with Stiles was fading after all that happened while he was gone. Once finding the charger, he plugged the phone in and sat on the floor next to it, watching and waiting for it to turn on. 

The phone’s screen lit up, then he watched all the notifications appear, but then turned it back off. He couldn’t bare to look at it, why did he think he could. It’s been four years, most of the pack have all graduated college by now. He hasn’t heard from Scott in over two years. 

Derek’s working phone beeped from its spot on the kitchen counter. He pushed himself up off the floor and went to it. One new message from Scott. Derek swiped on the message unlocking his phone. He read the message. Then read it again, then a few more times after that, trying to wrap his head around it. Stiles knows where you are, he wouldn’t tell me. He’s coming. 

Derek’s first train of thought was ‘how the hell did he find me?’ But then it was followed by, ‘how the hell is he gonna react to seeing Stiles, someone he has loved for years, his mate.’

~ ~ ~

A few days passed since Scott’s text. Derek went about his normal routine, but never forgot about it. That led to him standing stock still as there was a knock at his door, a heartbeat he could never forget coming from the other side. ‘Maybe if I stand still, he’ll think I’m not home,’ Derek thought, not moving, barely breathing for that matter. 

Derek knew if he open the door that their conversation would be far from their snarking and banter from years before. It would be yelling, really yelling and angry, hurt, and who knows what else would come from it. 

He waited, and listened. Stiles was still standing there after five minutes, but then he hear him slide down the wall and sit in the hallway. Before Derek could stop himself, he was standing by the door. He turned the doorknob and swung the door open. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked calmly, but meant for it to be a growl. 

“Not sure,” the young boy, no, young man answered. 

“How did you even find me?” Derek asked looking down at him. 

“Four years of looking,” Stiles answered, voice void of any emotion. 

“You can come in,” Derek said softly, turning to go into the apartment. Stiles got up off the floor and followed him in, looking at the small living and kitchen area. He had filled out well over the years. Furniture style not any different from the loft. 

“Why did you leave?” Stiles asked after a long period of silence. He still stood in the middle of the apartment. 

“I had to,” Derek answered. “It was for the best,” he added. 

“And why does every once of my being tell me that it’s just an excuse and is complete bullshit!” He snapped, making Derek wince. 

“Well it’s not,” he answered calmly.

“Why did you leave without saying goodbye then? Maybe I can get a real answer with that question that’s not bullshit?” Stiles snarked.

“I didn’t think it was necessary,” Derek shrugged, still trying to stay calm, but now that his wolf had notice the scent of his mate angry, and him being the cause, it was going crazy wanting to fix it. 

“Derek you’re not a good liar, so tell me the truth,” he said, voice cold, and hard. Derek took a deep breath, only getting more of the scent. He was losing his cool. “Derek,” Stiles said getting more angry and frustrated as Derek stayed silent. 

“Because if I said goodbye, I would have never left.” Stiles looked a little surprised with his answer, but recovered quickly. 

“Then why did you?” 

“I would have acted upon things I didn’t want to act on if I stayed. It would’ve ruined things,” he shrugged. 

“What would you have done?” Stiles asked stepping closer, but still angry. Derek was silent. “What would you have done?” Stiles asked again, taking another step closer. 

“Don’t come closer,” Derek said holding his hand out. He could feel himself losing control for the first time in what felt like forever. 

“You’re losing control,” Stiles stated, with a smug smirk. “Because of me,” he added. “Derek just answer me!” 

“I would have acted on you!” Derek yelled, turning his back to Stiles. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He mumbled. “You drive me crazy with the non stop talking, the snarking, the sarcasm, your scent. God you scent drives me insane.” 

“Then why the hell didn’t you? I know you could smell the arousal when I was near you!” Stiles was yelling again. 

“You were still in high school, and anyone and everything I have ever cared about ended up dead Stiles,” Derek huffed turning around to watch his expression. Stiles was silent after that, his face and scent not giving anything away. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Stiles said with a smile. He surged forward, grabbing Derek’s face in between his hands. “Such and idiot,” he whispered against his lips before closing the distance. The kiss showing everything they couldn’t put into words. The longing, the hurt, the love, and everything in between. “I love you Derek Hale,” Stiles said after he broke the kiss, only to be pulled back by Derek. “So much,” he added between kissed. 

“I love you too,” Derek said out of breath as they rested their foreheads together. 

They didn’t cry after that, holding each other so tight, like the other would disappear again. They didn’t. Stiles swears on it all the way through the three years until their wedding day, when he was standing there, holding Derek’s hands, knowing they would have each other forever. Nothing able to come between them ever again.


End file.
